


Secret Little Rendezvous

by loverave (snitchpuff)



Category: BBC Radio 1 RPF, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Double Penetration, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:39:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snitchpuff/pseuds/loverave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Louis does well on X Factor, Nick and Harry give him a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Little Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> I thought Harry and Louis looked like they were waiting they were told to be good by Nick after watching 1D on the X Factor and told Ashley and fortymaliks who both said I had to write it, so I did. This fic is definitely set in a larger verse that maybe one day be written. 
> 
> Many people hand held me through this process! Thank you for the beta fortymaliks, Ashley and oliviacirce and slowestdrive for the beta/britpick. <33
> 
> Also, this is a work of fiction and I know nothing of any of the characters involved, just their public personas. If your name or your friend is in this, please hit the back button now. 
> 
> (Title is from Perfect by One Direction)

Nick is nervous. It was weird having both Harry and Louis home and so close in a professional atmosphere earlier in the week. Well, as close to professional as Breakfast ever gets. Their weeks have been busy and hardly overlapping. They sleep in the same bed, but they haven't seen much of each other, let alone had time for anything more private. 

Most of today has been spent reminding himself not to be too cocky, and to expect the unexpected. He doesn't think that his X Factor lads will leave, though; they both smashed it yesterday and he’s so proud. But last week was a knock to his ego, so he’s been trying to prepare for the worst.

It helps that 1D will be there to perform, even if he won't get to see his boys privately for very long. Harry pops into his dressing room before they're all called on set. Everyone turns a blind eye as Harry clings to him like the limpet he is. 

“Lou’s nervous,” Harry says into Nick’s neck. “He's being a terror.”

“Is that why he hasn't come to see me?” asks Nick. 

“He's acting like he's never performed before,” Harry whinges. “One minute he’s quiet, the next he's making Liam do something ridiculous. It's doing my head in.”

Nick sighs. He was afraid this would happen. He loves Perfect and he loves Louis’ voice, but he's aware how nervous Louis gets about opening a song. “Let's go find him, pet.”

It's not hard to find the trailer the boys are using for a dressing room. If Nick hadn't had Harry with him, all he’d have to do was follow the yelling. “Well. That sounds... spirited,” Nick comments. 

Harry's face is grim. “Somehow fruit got on the rider.”

“You would think we out of all people would know better,” Nick sighs. He raps on the door and calls, “Ceasefire, civilians are trying to come in.”

There are a few bumps and then Liam pops his head out. He looks relieved, and Nick thinks he hears him mutter a “Thank God” under his breath. “Hi, Grimmy. Fancy seeing you here.”

“I came to check on Lou,” Nick says with a smile and pitches his voice a bit, so Louis can hear him. 

“I’ll leave you to it,” Liam says. “I’m going to go find Niall.”

“I think he’s with Rochelle,” Nick says. Liam grins at him as he moves past Nick and ruffles Harry’s hair on his way out.

“Liam is a traitor,” Louis says with a pout when they get in. He’s lying on a sofa like he’s just fallen over onto it, and he’s holding a banana. Harry tries to hide behind Nick. “And so are you, Hazza.”

“Don’t be mad at him,” Nick says. “He just wanted to make sure I got to see you. You do want to see me, don’t you? Before you leave to conquer America again?” 

Nick sits down on the sofa and Louis slides over, allowing Nick to wrap his arms around him., Louis is still a bit prickly about cuddles from Nick in public. It’s a little too overwhelming, Nick guesses, too much like during a scene. Louis goes under for Nick very easily, a fact that he still gets embarrassed about and Nick is still learning how to handle. 

Louis curls into his touch now, though, and presses a light kiss to Nick’s neck. “Hi,” he whispers.

Harry sits down and curls into Nick’s other side, so Nick is bracketed by both his boys. Nick presses a kiss to Louis’ hairline. “Hiya love. Why are you so nervy? No reason to take it out on your mates. You’ve already done the song before.” 

Louis doesn’t say anything, just shakes his head into Nick’s neck. 

“You’re gonna be alright, y’know? You sound good,” Nick tells him. 

“You do, Lou,” Harry echoes him, reaching across Nick and putting a hand on Louis’ waist. 

“What if I fuck up, though? On X Factor? Prove all of them right about why I never got any solos,” Louis whispers.

“You won’t,” Nick says. “And if you do, your fans will still be happy to hear you sing.”

“I’ve fucked up on live telly,” Harry says quietly. “It turned out alright, yeah?”

“I guess,” Louis says. “I’m just not the one who starts songs, that’s you or Liam.”

“Well, tonight it’s you. You’ve got this, Lou.” Nick presses a kiss to his cheek and wraps a hand around Louis’ wrist to center him. “And when you do well, I’ll give you a reward, hmm?” 

He kisses Louis and tightens his grip on Louis’ wrist. When Louis tries to deepen the kiss, Nick pulls back, giving him a chaste peck on the lips. “We’ll revisit this later, at home.” 

A knock comes at the door and they’re all rushed out to stage. 

Nick hugs his boys and goes to his chair at the table. Rita gives him a knowing look and he shakes his head. Sometimes, he hates having friends as coworkers (as if that stops him from befriending him anyways). 

\---

Louis smashes it, if you ask Nick. He opens the song wonderfully and the crowd goes wild for One Direction. Nick really doesn’t get how any of them can be nervy at this point. 

Since the song is prerecorded and they’re on a schedule, they are rushed off to do their bit for Xtra Factor. Nick only gets a quick hug goodbye from the both of them. He does get to whisper to Harry, “Take care of him, yeah? Until I get home to you and can take care of you both.” 

Harry nods, eyes wide and pupils blown. He tends to be good about taking care of Louis. Nick presses a last kiss to his cheek before going to check on Mason and Ché.

\---

At the end of the night, he’s well chuffed that both his lads went through and Mason first out of all of the contestants, considering the sing off the week before. It was a good night, and he can’t wait to get to go home and spend even more time with Louis and Harry.

\---

When Nick gets in, he’s greeted by the click of Pig’s nails against the floor as she hurtles toward him and the muted noise of Louis and Harry talking. “Honeys, I’m home!” he calls as he squats down to pet Pig. 

The boys are in his bedroom and they’ve left the door open, both in bed, naked from what he can see. Nick grins. “Hiya loves, gonna let Pig out for a wee and I’ll be back in a mo’.”

He takes his time letting Pig out, knowing that both Louis and Harry like the slow burn of waiting. When he comes back inside, he makes sure Pig has enough food and water for the night and gives her a kiss on the head. He shuts her out when he goes into the bedroom. “No room for a foursome, sorry Pigdog.”

“At least, not with Pig,” Harry says slowly, with a grin. He reaches out for Nick and Nick goes easily. He’s missed his boys. 

He gives Harry a kiss and lets him deepen it; Louis watches them with hungry eyes and Nick reaches out to him, lets him curl into Nick’s side. 

“You’re a little over-dressed,” Louis says when Nick and Harry finally pull apart. Nick’s changed back into jeans and a jumper for the ride home, but Harry’s naked and now that Nick’s in bed, he can see that Louis is just in black pants. 

“That I am. Fancy giving me a hand?” Nick asks. Louis rises up to kiss him as an answer, already stripping him out of his jumper. Nick gets up to shimmy out of his jeans, because it’s never sexy to get out of skinny jeans. 

Harry and Louis are kissing, entwined. They make a pretty picture, Nick thinks, hesitating for a second before joining them on the bed. “Louis, what do you want? You get a treat for nailing that solo,” Nick asks as he slides in next to them. 

Louis looks up at him, his blue eyes already starting to unfocus. “Mmm, fuck me? Harry gets a treat too, though, right? He was so good at not talking.”

“I’m fine,” Harry protests, but Nick silences him with a kiss.

“I’m gonna take care of you both. Louis first, though, yeah,” Nick says against his lips. Harry nods, leaning in to deepen the kiss.

Nick has to forcibly remove himself from the kiss, both of them getting way too into it. Louis is just watching them with interest, though, calm and collected and _still_ , unlike before the performance. Nick can't help but kiss him too. 

Louis goes willingly as Nick lays him out on the bed, gripping his wrists. Nick presses a peck to Louis’ lips but pulls away to give him a long once over. He loves how Louis flushes red, just a tad embarrassed to be looked at. “Do you want the cuffs tonight?” Nick asks. “Or maybe Harry can hold you still?”

Louis takes a moment to respond, so long that Nick almost asks him for a colour. But Louis manages to focus and says, “Harry?” 

Harry curls up next to him and takes his wrists. “Not a problem,” he says as he gives Louis a kiss, leaving Nick to do what needs to be done. Nick strips Louis of his pants, kissing the arch of his hipbone. Louis’ dick smacks wetly against his stomach, he’s so turned on. Nick loves how turned on both Louis and Harry get, loves them both. 

He sucks in the tip of Louis’ cock, just long enough for Louis to moan and make an abortive hip thrust. Nick pulls off before he can get very far, patting at his hip. “Naughty boy. Behave.” 

Nick grabs the lube from where it’s been living on top of his bedside table since the boys have been back in London. He slicks his fingers up and presses one to Louis’ arse. He plays with him for a moment, touching and pressing but not pushing in. Louis whines and tries to push back onto it, but Harry keeps him still. 

When Nick looks up at them, they’re both watching him with unfocused eyes, flushes heavy on their chests. Nick wants to kiss them, but he knows he’ll get distracted. When Louis finally stops moving, Nick stops playing and slides his finger in deep, searching for Louis’ prostate. When he finds it, Louis lets out a small yelp and tries to push back again. 

“Harry, kiss him, yeah?” Nick says and adds another finger. Harry leans down to kiss Louis again, eager as though there’s nothing else he’d rather be doing. Nick loves watching his boys, loves watching the way they approach this differently. Harry is all in, all the time; Louis takes a while to get there, but when he does, there is no doubt that this is the only place he wants to be.

Nick, on the other hand, gets lost in thought sometimes. But when he has them to focus on, it’s the most amazing thing: he can focus clearly on what they need and it quiets his brain. 

Louis is whining between Harry’s kisses, so Nick adds a third finger, just to be safe. He spreads his fingers, stretching Louis out; he’s got a plan, and it requires Louis to be as relaxed as possible.

“Harold,” Nick calls. It takes a moment for the boys to break apart, but Nick’s not in any rush, not tonight when it’s a reward for both of them. When Harry is looking at him, Nick throws him a condom, “Put this on.”

Louis keeps his wrists crossed from where Harry had them pinned. Nick leans down to kiss him for a few moments, whispers, “good boy” in his ear and pulls back. “Lou, I want you to ride Harry.”

Louis gives a couple perfunctory nods before allowing Nick to help him up. Harry’s put on the condom while they were distracted, and Louis straddles him and sinks down. Harry lets out a small groan and then glances at Nick, checking whether he can touch. Nick gives him a subtle thumbs up, and Harry settles his hands on Louis’ hips. 

Nick holds on to Louis’ wrists as he works himself onto Harry. “Can you hold your wrists? Or do you need me or Harry to help you?”

Louis swallows loudly before answering, but finally he says, “I can hold them.” 

“Good boy. Gonna give you a treat,” Nick tells him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. He slicks his finger up again and touches Louis where he’s stretched around Harry. Both boys moan. Nick continues to add lube and touch, adding pressure. They’ve been working on this, adding fingers while Louis is being fucked. Louis wants to be able to have both Nick and Harry together, but Nick’s been forcing them to go slow. 

“I’m gonna add a finger, Louis, and then I want you to tell me your colour, okay?” Nick asks.

“Green, yes, good, yes please,” Louis babbles out. 

Nick takes that as a good sign and slowly presses a finger in. He doesn’t move it much, allows Louis to direct how much he takes. Louis presses back as much as he can and bounces a few times, before letting out a moan.

Harry is the one who reminds him, “Colour, Lou?” Nick is going to have to remember to give Harry a special treat. 

“Green, so green, add another,” Louis slurs. Nick can see him slipping under, which is just the reaction he was after. 

Nick complies, adds more lube and adds another finger. He tries to work with Louis’ movements to bring him as much pleasure as possible. “Lou, you can come when you want,” Nick says while pressing a kiss to his shoulder blade. “Harry, why don’t you help him out? ”

Harry holds a hand out and Nick gives him a little bit of lube. Nick can’t see Harry wanking Louis off as well as he would like from his position, but he can feel the effect of it on Louis, the way his hips work and the sounds he makes. 

It’s not long before he’s coming all over Harry’s chest with a loud groan. Nick carefully pulls his fingers out and kisses Louis. He takes Louis’ wrists and massages them. “You can let go,” he tells Louis. “You did a great job, such a wonderful boy.” 

Louis is red with praise and glowy, and it always startles Nick that he did that. He gives Louis a bit of a cuddle before they both turn to Harry, who is doing his very best to stay still. 

“What do you want, Haz? You can come fucking Louis or I can fuck you?” Nick asks. 

Harry chews on his lip, spoilt for choice. His eyes are bright and not so unfocused, not like Louis who is leaning mostly on Nick. “Fuck me,” he finally says, turning bashful, his cheeks reddening. 

With a hand still on Louis, he leans down to kiss Harry. “Alright, darling. Let’s get Louis settled.” Nick helps Louis off of Harry and cuddles him for a moment, while Harry deals with the condom. “Lou, why don’t you lie down. Harry, you get on your hands and knees over him, so you can kiss him.”

“Mmmk,” Louis says as he flips onto his back. Harry nods and kisses Nick again before getting into position.

“I’m gonna deal with this.” Nick holds up the used condom. “You two take care of each other for a minute.” He leans down to give them a kiss each; it’s so hard to leave in the middle, but he’s got to get rid of the condom and wash his hands.

It takes just a moment to throw the condom in the bin and wash his hands. He stands in the ensuite doorway for a moment, watching them kiss. Sometimes, he just lets them put on a show for him. They make a wonderful picture. 

Harry’s spotted him, though, eyes bright in the dark. “Come to bed, Nicholas.” His voice is just a rasp. 

Nick goes. 

He slicks up his fingers and presses one into Harry. Harry always takes it easier than Louis, or, on the rare occasion, Nick. Harry sighs at contact, but stays perfectly still, letting Nick work. Nick rewards him by wrapping his hand around Harry’s dick.

When Nick adds another finger, Harry leans down and kisses Louis to muffle a moan. It’s not hard to find Harry’s prostate, but he likes the friction of being full more than the stimulation. Harry pulls off, slurs, “I wanna come with you in me, come on, Nick.”

His eyes are wide and so, so green when he looks back at Nick. Nick rummages through his side table for a condom, cursing himself for not finding two earlier. When he does find it, he holds it up in triumph, only to find that Harry’s gotten distracted by Louis again. Well, he had told them to take care of themselves, Nick thinks with a startled huff of laughter. 

Nick rolls the condom on and slicks up with lube, before steadily pressing in. He starts a pounding rhythm and wraps around to touch Harry at the same pace. Harry sits up a bit, moving back to meet Nick’s thrusts. 

“Y’alright, Lou?” Nick asks when he can see Louis’ face. Louis looks fascinated at the picture in front of him, still flushed, and it takes him a moment to look Nick in the face.

He nods and slurs something like “green.” Louis typically conks out right after an orgasm, but when they’re all three together and he gets to come first, he tries to stay awake. 

Nick nods back and takes his hand off Harry to pet Louis for a moment. “Such a good boy. You’re both my good boys.” He starts wanking Harry off again, and something about the stop and start pushes Harry over the edge and he comes with a loud shout. 

When Nick tries to pull out, Harry stills him and leans back for a kiss. “Keep going.” 

It only takes him a few more thrusts; he’s been on edge for ages. Louis’ wrapped his arms around Harry, moving so his hands are resting on Nick’s hands on Harry’s hips. Harry pushes back, and it’s suddenly just too much. He comes with an aborted moan and they all fall onto each other, though Nick kind of rolls off the two of them. 

When he finally gets his breath back, he pushes a kiss to the nape of Harry’s neck and to Louis’ cheek and pulls out, careful of the condom. He gets up to get rid of it and to grabbed a couple of warm flannels and some water for them to share. 

The boys are intertwined when Nick gets back, and they’re so still and silent that at first he thinks they’re asleep.But two pairs of eyes glitter in the near darkness, and Harry reaches out for him. 

Nick presses a kiss to his mouth as he wipes Harry down, before doing the same to Louis. He chucks the flannels on the floor, which he’ll hate in the morning, but for now he fancies a cuddle and to watch them share the glass of water. 

Both boys cuddle into him, curled up on both sides, and he presses kisses to each of their temples. “My best boys.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm loverave on twitter/tumblr if you wanna stop by to say hi!


End file.
